A Hiro's Promise
by NeverLander852
Summary: Post the events of the Season Finale. The Countdown to Catastrophe is over, but Hiro Hamada still has a promise to make... for a former enemy. WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON FINALE. [I do not and never ever will own Big Hero 6 or Big Hero 6 the Series]


**A Hiro's Promise**

Post the events of the Season Finale. The Countdown to Catastrophe is over, but Hiro Hamada still has a promise to make... for a former enemy.

WARNING: **MAJOR** SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON FINALE.

 _ **[I do not and never ever will own Big Hero 6 or Big Hero 6 the Series]**_

* * *

2 days ago, Big Hero 6 had thwarted the infamous 'Countdown to Catastrophe', orchestrated by the villainous Obake, once a former SFIT student named Bob Aken, who planned to destroy San Fransokyo, and rebuild it in his own image, with Hiro Hamada's help.

But Hiro had escaped, with the help of Globby, a former purse thief called Dibs, mutated in a accident with Honey Lemon's chem-ball purse and a neuro-transmitter made by Alistair Krei, who suddenly, had a change of heart after realizing Obake's plot.

Now, Bob Aken, aka Obake, had gone, forever, and San Fransokyo was safe again.

* * *

Hiro was in his workshop, doing some maintenance work on his and his friends' superhero suits. He was thinking about what Professor Granville had said to him after the events of what happened with Obake.

 _'Next semester will be more of a challenge. I hope you can handle it.'_

Suddenly, he began to think about what Robert Callaghan said to him in prison.

 _'I never set out to hurt anyone. What happened to Tadashi, because of me... I know it's not enough... but I'm sorry.'_

Then, Hiro suddenly remembered what he'd said to his former idol.

 _'Tadashi would've, um, wanted me to forgive you... Someday, I hope I can.'_

"Callaghan..." Hiro whispered to himself.

* * *

At Fred's manor, Hiro gathered his friends and Baymax, so he could explain something he'd been thinking about.

"Guys, remember when I built Mini-Max, to help Fred whilst we were in class?" His friends agreed.

"And remember I was trying to find out about why Professor Granville had been working at SFIT a long time ago, even before Tadashi came here?"

"Yes we do." Wasabi said.

"Well," Hiro said, "I needed some more information on her. So I turned to the one person I knew that could help me."

"Who was that?" Honey asked. Hiro sighed, but took a deep breath. "Professor Callaghan."

GoGo, Honey, Fred, and Wasabi all gasped. "But... but, Why?" Wasabi asked. "Was it to rub in his misery after getting arrested?" Fred asked out of curiosity, earning him strange looks from the others.

"No." Hiro shook his head. "I visited Callaghan in prison to ask him about Professor Granville's past."

"In _prison_?" GoGo asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes, yes he was." Hiro said to her. "He was in a solitary confinement prison cell in a maximum security prison." he added.

"If you ask me, Hiro, He _deserves_ it, after what he did to Tadashi." GoGo said disdainfully. The others agreed.

"Solitary confinement is a form of imprisonment in which an inmate is isolated from any human contact, often with the exception of members of prison staff, for 22–24 hours a day, with a sentence ranging from days to decades." Baymax piped up, suddenly.

"Thanks, Baymax." Hiro said bluntly. "Anyway, he explained to me all he knew about what happened with Granville that caused her to resign. I thanked him for the info. But then..."

Hiro paused impressively. "He stopped me on the way out to tell me he never thanked me and Baymax for saving his daughter. And... I told him i was glad she was OK."

"What else did he say?" Honey asked.

"Well," Hiro continued, "He said he was really sorry for what he'd done. For _everything_. Especially about what happened to Tadashi, because of him."

"He did?" Honey asked Hiro, who nodded, and then sighed grimly. "I said that Tadashi would've wanted me to forgive him." The team stared, waiting for the answer. Hiro sighed. "I said that... Someday, I hoped I could."

There was a long silence. The room became as silent as a tomb.

"So what are you saying?" Wasabi asked, breaking the silence at last.

Hiro sighed, as he looked away. "I know now that not everyone's bad. We're superheroes, and superheroes _help_ people. Tadashi wanted to help people, and that's what we're gonna do." He looked at his friends. "We will _help_ Professor Callaghan."

"What?!" GoGo, Honey, Fred, and Wasabi all said at once, for quite different reasons.

"After what he did to Tadashi?!" GoGo said.

"Yes." Hiro continued. "Believe it or not, Professor Callaghan isn't _really_ a villain; he's just someone corrupted by his own grief. Somehow or other, I still believe he _can_ redeem himself." The team stared. "But he can't do it alone; he needs our help."

"So we have to help him?" Fred said.

"Yes, yes we do." Hiro said. "He never set out to hurt anyone. That's what he told me. Like Granville said; everyone makes mistakes. Callaghan needs to prove to the whole of the city that he can change his ways. It's never too late for people like him to change."

He thought about when Globby saved him from Obake. "After all, If Globby can change, so can _he_."

"You're right, Hiro." Honey said. "We _can_ change Callaghan for the better!"

Wasabi piped up. "You two are on to something, and you know what?" "What?" Hiro and Honey piped up. "I'm in." Wasabi said, grinning. "So am I." Fred piped up. "Callaghan _does_ deserve a second chance."

Then, all eyes turned to GoGo. She sighed angrily. "Fine. I'll help him as well. But I'm keeping my eye on him; I still don't trust him." she said grimly.

"That's... the spirit." Hiro said uneasily, but then became determined. "We're gonna help Callaghan get redemption. I know he deserves it. Tadashi wanted me to forgive him, so now, we're gonna make his vision come true." he said. "To the power of six!"

"To the power of six!" Honey, Wasabi, GoGo, Fred, and Baymax all said together.

Big Hero 6 were gonna face more challenges in the next semester at SFIT, and more threats to the city of San Fransokyo in the future, and Hiro Hamada was also gonna keep his promise for a former enemy. As Professor Granville had said, it was gonna be more of a challenge, but they knew they were gonna handle it just fine.

After all, they were good friends, students, and superheroes - what could happen?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

i hope we get to see Callaghan in Season 2 of Big Hero 6 the Series, if Disney chooses to bring him back.

Callaghan deserves to be a good guy, unlike that evil twit Obake.

Truth be told, I don't feel sorry for Obake at all. Not one bit. He deserved to die, especially after what he did to Hiro Hamada in _Obake Yashiki_.

No one, not even Professor Callaghan, would do anything that stupid as trick Hiro Hamada.

I know Callaghan deserves a second chance.

Do you think he's gonna appear in series 2 of the BH6 TV SERIES?

 ** _READ & REVIEW!_**

 ** _AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**


End file.
